


Insecurities

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: “Hey, Jay!” Dick answered, a tired but happy heavy sound.It must have been one of the few days in which Dick had jumped into bed early.It was 3 am and any reasonable person would be asleep.  Obviously he wasn’t reasonable being a bat, but Dick was reasonable tonight.Why had Dick answered?Shit.  He doesn’t even know why he called.And now he’s been quiet for too long and Dick, being Dick, has picked up on that.Damn it.“What’s wrong?”--Someone had to write a fic about after Jason read his fathers letters and how he sees the parallels between his parents and him and Dick.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> It's very very short. At first Jason was going to get very dramatic but in this fic Dick and Jay actually have gone though all of this self loathing crap before already so it's just... just a little reminder to Jason that Dick is there for him.

Based off of:

Red Hood and the Outlaws (Rebirth): Annual #1

and

Red Hood and the Outlaws (Rebirth): #23

<http://yaoijaesuschrist.tumblr.com/post/174863711276/flyingnightwingwing-like-father-like-son>

 

This fic occurs right after Jason reads the letters.

\--

 

“Hey, Jay!” Dick answered, a tired but happy heavy sound.

 

It must have been one of the few days in which Dick had jumped into bed early.

 

It was 3 am and any reasonable person would be asleep.  Obviously he wasn’t reasonable being a bat, but Dick was reasonable tonight.  

 

Why had Dick answered?

 

Shit.  He doesn’t even know why he called.

 

And now he’s been quiet for too long and Dick, being Dick, has picked up on that.

 

Damn it.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Dick asks, sounding more awake, more serious.

 

Jason imagines him sitting up in his bed back in Bludhaven.  Blanket already falling off him, ready to jump on his motorcycle at a moments notice if Jason said to do so.

 

God, he wasn’t worth that sort of dedication.  Dick was so beautiful and he was... he was nothing.  Just like his father had been.  And he'd drag Dick down with him just like his dad did to his mom...

 

No...

 

Looking down at the letters his father had given him Jason lies, “Nothing.  Just wanted to bug you.”

 

“...Okay.” Dick is wary but doesn’t want to push Jason away so he just listens.  

 

He was always so considerate of him, the fucker.

 

There’s a silence again and Jason can hear ruffling on the other end.  Dick probably decided to lie back down.

 

That’s good.  The golden boy is probably exhausted.  Bludhaven isn’t an easy city to patrol alone.

 

“I love you.” Dick whispers.

 

Jason shivers.  The feeling running down his spine like cold fresh water.  

 

How?  How did Dick know that he needed… didn’t… did need, those words?

 

“I…” Jason sighed out, “It’s… really busy back here…”

 

Dick hums in understanding.  Not angry, just a lazy light noise that makes Jason’s heart ache.

 

He hates himself for it because Dick deserves better.  He deserves someone who could say it.

 

Jason… Jason just couldn’t.  Not now. 

 

“Did you eat anything today?” Dick asks casually.

 

Snickering Jason shakes his head, “I ate some breakfast yesterday I guess.  Some crackers too.”

 

“Hmm… with Alfred?” Dick asked a smile in his voice.  Not mocking him but Jason still blushed furiously.

 

“I’m glad you spend time with him.” Dick concedes, “He worries about you.”

 

“He worries about all of us.” Jason tells him, but that doesn’t push away the warmth that he feels when he talks about the man, and the comfort he feels when he thinks about his time spent with the butler.

 

“Yeah but none of us really enjoy tea as much as you do.  He can tell.” Dick says.

 

A small chuckle falls out of Jason’s mouth.  It’s true that all the other bats are much more inclined to their coffee.

 

Damn.  

 

Dick has won.  He got Jason to relax.  He got him to laugh.

 

Jason knows Dick is celebrating his small victory.

 

“Go back to sleep, Dick.” Jason says, the letters from his dad scrunched in his hands.

 

“Jay…” Dick answers, a wistfulness in his voice, “I…”

 

Dick wants to ask him if he’s okay.  Dick wants to come flying in from Bludhaven, wants to notify Tim or Bruce even to check to see if Jason is okay, but Dick doesn’t want to jeopardize what they have now.

 

“I… I don’t know what’s going on but I wish I was there.”

 

“No you don’t, Dickie, no you don’t.  Goodbye.”

 

“Just… just wait!” Dick’s voice is a little more desperate and Jason holds onto the line and listens, “I’m glad you called me.” Dick first tells him, “Promise me you’ll call me again, if you need me.”

 

“...I will.” Jason sighs.

 

He doesn’t deserve this.

 

“I miss you.” Dick tells him, “Thank you for calling, hearing your voice… I needed this.”

 

Jason shakes his head.  He sets down the letters and runs his hand over his face, emotion overcoming him because, he is the one who should be saying all of this.  But Dick, Dick wanted to let him know that he wasn’t bothering him, that he does want to stay connected with him too.

 

“God Dick…” Jason sighs as Dick attempts to pad Jason’s overwhelming self loathing.

 

Dick stays on the line listening to Jason breathing and knows he’s going to hang up soon.

 

Before Jason hangs up Dick tells him one more time, because Jason sounded like he needed to hear it and Dick is all too happy to indulge him, to remind him again and again and not let him run away from it, “I love you.”


End file.
